Lonely
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Describes Naruto and Gaara to perfection. No one likes them and they're both in a shell. Iruka and Kakashi knows the negative effects of this behavior, they must stop it. NaruGaa. KakaIru. fluffy ending. DONE! T for violence
1. Lonely demon Boys

".... And that is how our current Hokage became so strong!" Iruka finished writing on the board. He smiled proudly at his simple chart and then realized that his class was oddly quiet. Usually there were murmurs of children trying to whisper only to have Iruka's ears pick it up.

The brunette turned around, his heart hoping that the children had actually paid attention of his lesson... but no. His entire class of young children were asleep, some of them even climbing on the desk to curl up and fall asleep. Iruka sweat dropped. _Silly Iruka, of course they didn't want to listen to you drone off about the Hokage! They barely even stay up to listen about their own chakra!_ Iruka scolded himself and glanced at the clock.

The large clock was something that all the children stared at. They didn't know how to spell chakra but they could read a clock like no tommorrow. Acutally.... it was time for recess. The slim male glanced at his students, his eyes sweeping them all and locking eyes with one aqua eyed kid. He was staring directly at Iruka, the black rings on his eyes making them gleam even more.

There was something about those eyes that made him feel strange... like he wanted to hug the small boy and yet stay away form him. _At least it's time for recess! _the older male sighed mentally. He clapped his hands loudly and took a deep breath to get air in his lungs.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!" he screamed as loud and hard as he could. The class instantly woke up. One third grader yelped and fell of the desk, landing with a thud. _Was I that loud? _Iruka thought, slightly embarrassed. He pointed to the clock and then the door. Everyone knew that that was the Konoha Academy language of 'Get out and play in the yard!'

The kids jumped up and ran to the door. Before Iruka knew it, they were outside and screaming before the actual bell had rung. The scarred man sighed and scratched his nose out of habit. When he turned around he was shocked that there were two kids lagging behind.

Neither one seemed to find any pleasure at the thought of recess. But they weren't together either. Iruka noticed the blond boy. He was always by himself. He had large blue eyes that shone with sadness. When Iruka tempted to ask what the problem was he'd hide behind a huge smile and shake his head. _His name is Naruto...right? _the man thought.

Then there was that redhead. It was the only awakened child and he was new to Iruka. He was slightly smaller than the blond and those aqua eyes were looking down at the ground. At such a close expection, the chuunin could tell that the redhead's eyes were much older than the body they were inside of.

The eyes spoke of hurt and death... and loneliness. A little like Naruto's, well the loneliness. Iruka had never seen a child that looked like he had seen and maybe caused hundreds of deaths...

The man suppressed a slight shudder.

Both boys had their heads down and they were dragging their feet. The redhead dragged a teddy bear with him, the toy held tightly in his pale hand. The two didn't look at each other or even glance up when their bodies collided.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered and continued out. The redhead grunted and followed him out the door. _Okay... that was strange.... that was horrible! _Iruka thought as he slowly went to his desk. The male pulled out private student files.

Gaara was the name of the redhead. He had only been in Konoha for three days and in this class two. _His brother is Temari and Kankuro... They've been here for months. Why don't they brag or complain about their younger brother like most siblings do? _Iruka bit his lower lip in worry.

Siblings abandoning one another was not a good sign.

Before the man could continue to read the paper, Kakashi walked in the room. Iruka looked p and smiled brightly at the white haired shinobi. He could tell that the masked ninja returned the favor. The two of them have been lovers so long that there was no way Kakashi could hide facial epressions from him and vice versa.

"Come here." Kakashi crooked his finger, then turned to leave the room. Iruka pushed himself from the desk and quickly followed the older man. They stopped at a large window that overlooked the entire playground filled with kids. Most of them were kids that had just left his classroom.

"Look..." Kakashi pointed out of the window and slipped his hands onto Iruka's shoulders. At first look the chuunin saw nothing wrong. Ever child was playing with someone. They were happy and screaming with joy. Their voices floated up to the window with sheer joy and innocence....

All except for two.

Two boys actually. There was one redhead sitting in a sandbox all by himself. His lips were moving slightly. It seemed like he was talking to the inanimated object. His arms were wrapped loosely around his brown teddy bear and he rocked back and forth.

Then there was the blond on the other side of the playground. His small body was under a tree, swinging on the swing... by himself. Almost unnoticable tears fell down his tanned face. His swing swung slowly and he didn't seem to be enjoying himself. His blue eyes would glance at the other kids for a moment then look back at the brown earth.

Iruka's eyes scanned the playground in amazement. Every child seemed to be avoiding the two boys. There was a giant cluster in the middle then those two boys on opposite sidelines. Hell, even Sasuke was playing with someone! The loner was sitting by Sakura while she laughed about something the black haired boy said.

Hinata, who was as shy as they got, was racing with Kiba. Neji, the snobby long haired boy, was playing ninjas hide and seek with TenTen, Lee was poudly climbing a tree with the all but silent Shino. Haku was helping Temari with her stubborn hair, Chouji was eating with Shikamaru and Ino. Damn, even Kankuro found a spot to play with Ryu.

_How could Gaara's own siblings avoid him like this? They left them to hang out with other kids? _Iruka shook his head. He was slightly ashamed that the kids would do something like that.

"We have to fix this." Kakashi stated, hand hand on the small of Iruka back. Iruka nodded, not paying attention enough to blush. He knew what bad ninjas lonely kids can become. Especially ones with extreme chakra level that these two possessed.

They could become crazy. Gaara looked close to insanity as he sat in that sandbox by himself. Or they could become so depressed that they'd kill themselves. Naruto looked like he was thinking about it soon. Or they could find each other and make a pact to kill everyone. _They'd probably succeed... working together and getting close and-_

That thought gave Iruka an idea.

"Don't worry about a thing! I have the answer." he smiled to himself and gave Kakashi a kiss. ((i'd add more detial but this is set for K+)) Kakashi nodded and turned. He trusted his lover and knew he wouldn't quit. Iruka stood there for a moment, making sure his plan was fool proof.

It was... so he went back to his files.

**Gaara: **(a picture of a smiling redhead, a lot different then the lonely boy outside.)

**He's the son of the Fourth Kazekage. Two siblings and a sand demon, Shukaku. He knows how to fight extremely well though his mind is not stable. He is easily provoked and will kill without second guessing himself. He killed a man by the name of Yashumaru. This is his last stop before they get him officially terminated.**

"That explains the sand..." Iruka whispered as his eyes locked on the sand demon part. Then he cleared his head with a quick shake and looked at Naruto's file.

**Naruto Uzumaki: **(picture of a smiling blond)

**Son of the dead Minato Namikaze, former Hokage. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina, presumed dead. Naruto was used as a vessel for the nine tail fox. He has no medical problems and doesn't know too much of his demon.**

_So they both have legendary demons.... Shukaku for Sabaku and Kyuubi for Uzumaki. _Iruka thought as he placed his files into his desk.Wow this information made his plan even better. Besides it can't be fun being two lonely demon vessels.

"Lonely demons... who woulda thought it..." Iruka muttered then went to daydream about what he and Kakashi were to do when he got home. The fun games.... ((like twister and monopoly! I swear it!))_  
_

--

Iruka was suddenly snapped from his day dreaming by Kakashi who clapped his hands sharply from the doorway. The startled teacher looked up to see all the children behind the white haired male. The volunteered shinobi winked and disappeared with a wave of his hand.

"They're all yours." the Copy ninja's voice stated. The children sighed loudly and began to go to their seat... only to be stopped by Iruka.

"I have a new seating chart for a new project!" Iruka lied, throwing his plan into action. As expected, each kid looked slightly angry and scared. They feared of being paired with Naruto or Gaara. Especially Gaara. None of them had talked to him but his eyes told too many tales... they were so cold and evil that most of them were scared.

"On second thought... how about you guys pick a partner and sit down." the brunette smiled. He jumped back as the children jumped into action. They scatted, trying to find someone. Anyone but the two weirdos at least. Hinata ran and bumped into Shino.

"Wanna be partners?" Shino asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. Though she didn't particulary hate Naruto and Gaara; she just didn't want to be condemned like those two. Besides her father would disapprove.

Kiba's dog liked the forgein kid, Ukon's smell. Ukon's twin (Sakon) was already partnered up with Haku so he had basically no choice then to go with the dog boy. Besides he was so adorable with those red markings.

Neji and TenTen were already friend and had linked hands at this point. Shikamaru ran into Temari and landed by the blonde's feet. Her dark blue eyes landed on him and for a moment he saw Gaara's cold glare before blinking. Nope it was Temari alright.

"Wanna be with me?" Temari asked, pulling Shikamaru to his feet. The spiked haired male nodded his head quickly and stood besides the blond girl. Even Temari didn't want to be stuck with her brother. Not that she hated him... but she knew that he didn't want her to be seperated from the others just to be with him. When she first tried he threatened to break her arm. And the other fact was that she didn't really like Kankuro either.

Speaking of that particular brunette... he was standing besides Ruy right now. Ino and Chouji had paired up. Sakura had tackled Sasuke to the ground so that they'd pair up. Lee, not seeing anyone else, stood with Sai.

The chuunin male noticed that Gaara and Naruto had not moved one inch. They hadn't even bothered to look hopfully around. What was the point? They ahd both accepted the fact that they were not liked and possibly feared by most of the kids.

Iruka nodded and smiled. This was perfect and expected!

"Everyone with a partner sit down." Iruka commanded. Only Naruto and Gaara remained standing on their feet. Naruto gazed at the floor, embarrassed at being alone... once again. Gaara stared blankly at his shoes and held his teddy bear in a loose fashion.

"Naruto... Gaara? Pair up!" Iruka commanded. The blonde's head snapped up so fast. He hadn't noticed that there was someone without a partner. Being unpopular and alone (the class had always been uneven) most of the time, he wasn't even told that Gaara went to this school. He also didn't know that Gaara also had a demon.

The blond couldn't express his happiness at finally having a partner that wasn't his teacher. Shyly Naruto crossed to Gaara who was still standing still.

"Hello! I am Naruto and who are you?" Naruto stood in front of his new partner. The boy didn't raise his gaze or move his mouth. At this response, Naruto felt tears rushing to his eyes. Although he usually put up a front, Naruto wore his emotions on his sleeve. He could tell that this boy didn't want to be his partner and it burned deeply.

It wasn't fair that no one wanted him as a friend. The redhead was being _forced _to be with him, the Freak. Truthfully, Naruto didn't know why no one wanted to be his friend. Was there something physically wrong with him!?

"So you don't want to be my friend either?" he sobbed slighlty. Still no movement from the small redhead. _Is he truly going to ignore Naruto until he moves? _Iruka was shocked by the coldness Gaara was giving. No one could be this mean! No-

"Look who I found dolphin." Kakashi's voice had appeared at the doorway once again. Everyone turned and there stood Kakashi holding a struggling Gaara by the arm.

The rdhead had teleported from the room when everyone's attention was elsewhere. However, this wasn't Suna. He didn't know this place down to the single grain of sand. So he had accidently landed right in front of Kakashi who was just as shocked as he was. The redhead had given up a good fight but still the elder man won.

"AIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino's scream chilled everyone's bone. Everyone followed her pointing finger just in time to see the other Gaara melt slowly. The skin had dripped off his face slowly until ther was nothing but a pile of brown sand. The sand crawled to the real Gaara and formed a gourd on his back.

The seated kids looked even more frightened as the redhead gazed at them a moment then looked straight ahead again. Only Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro appeared to be amazed. Although the oldest sibling looked a little put out that her brother broke the rules by leaving and didn't take her with him or at least tell her.

"Gaara that was very naughty to do! Now you've missed the assignment." Iruka sighed as his plan went up in smoke. To his shock Gaara actually shook his head to the negative. So he hadn't missed what the man had said.

He snatched his arm from Kakahi and stood by Naruto. His pale hand was actually pretty warm as he gripped the tanned hand. Looking at it, Naruto would have thought it was carved from ice,but the warmth was as real as the boy standing besides him.

"You said that we needed partners and I have to be with this yellow haired boy." Gaara raised his and Naruto's hand as if to point out the obvious. Although most of the kids shivered at the slightly dried voice, Naruto thought it was music to his ears. And Iruka was more than pleased and surprised. That means that his plan could continue.

"Well... sit down." Iruka ordered. Gaara shrugged and pulled Naruto to his seat in the back. The smaller boy was stronger than Naruto would have guessed... then again who cared? He now had a partner that wasn't scared of him!

~THE END~

Edit of chapter one... Complete!!!!! Spelling mistakes... slight grammer and that's about it. Now time for chapter two...


	2. It's very weak

"Well... sit down." Iruka ordered. Gaara shrugged and pulled Naruto to his seat in the back. The smaller boy was stronger than Naruto would have guessed... then again who cared? He now had a partner that wasn't scared of him!

Gaara sat his large gourd on the floor besides him and sat by the window. Naruto was amazed by the size and weight of the sand filled object. It nearly weighed more than the boy who carried it and it was above his height too. He sat besides Gaara and watched his new partner stare out into the feild.

Naruto had never seen such beautiful eyes. They were bright and the color of Naruto's favorite lake. The blond had to admit that he was grateful that the shorter was not complaining. He wasn't sulking either, about being his partner and seat buddy. Naruto carefully shifted his weight on the chair, his mind trying to pay attention to his teacher, though it wanted to study the redhead.

"You know.... you shouldn't do such things." Gaara's voice broke the silence. Naruto jumped a little and resisted the urge to look around him. Years of being alone and yet having people around him, caused him to second guess people talking directly to him.

But of course Gaara was talking to him! They were the only two in the back of the class. The blond male glanced at Gaara from the corner of his eyes. The boy had an emotionless mask placed on and his eyes were staring at Iruka. The man was at the front of the room trying to explain the assignment.

"What shouldn't I do?" Naruto asked. _What have I done in the few minutes we have known each other? _the blond raised a brow.

"Cry over friends. They are stupid and crying is very weak." the smaller stated matter of factly. Naruto tilted his head and regarded the boy for a moment before saying anything.

"Do you have any?" Naruto asked, ignoring the weak comment. He was once told that friends only made you stronger. It was a person's mind that made them weak.

"Have any...? You mean friends? Well, only one and...." Gaara finally looked at the boy besides him. His pink togue likced his tiny lips as he gazed at Naruto. The blond didn't flinch when he looked at him and he didn't seem to lecture him like his sister did. Maybe he'd be alright....

"That friend is you... but only if you wanna be." he said in a tiny voice. It sounded shy and vunerable. Then again... it was too good to be true. Surely the boy didn't know what he was saying. Everyone in this room was supposed to ease away form him. They were suppposed to ignore him and not even try to know his name. They weren't even meant to make eye contact.

The small redhead did pleanty of eye contact. And appearently he wasn't as pateint as he was first though. His small hands began to play with the edge of his shirt.

"So... do you or do you not want my friendship?" the redhead asked, staring deep into his soul. **Maybe he does know and only wants to play with you a little.... **a tiny voice in the back of Naruto's mind whispered. For some reason this actually made sense and it sorta angered him.

"Don't you know who I am?" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet. The chair was knocked over by the force of his jump. Iruka paused in his talking and turned his eyes to the back of the room. _Is it working... or is it backfiring? _he wondered. In the back of the room Gaara looked up coolly at the male, obviously not feeling threatened.

"You are Naruto. I am Gaara." he answered in a low voice, "Do you want or need a friend named Gaara?" The redhead kept his icy pale eyes on Naruto's warm blues.

The demon vessel could only stare. This strange redhead knew his name but didn't flinch as he said it. Actually he said it as if he were proud of the name. And he was offering friendship and seemed sincere about it. No one had ever done that... no one but Sasuke. The blond glanced at the raven haired boy who was staring, as was everyone else.

Naruto felt his mind going back to those three months ago.

((Flash back.... Three Months))

**"Hey! Blond boy!" Someone shouted loudly. Naruto kept his head down and continued his way out of the crowded school. For everyone else it was hard to navigate, seeing as there were a lot of students around. But for Naruto it was very easy to move around. Everyone would see him and go to the side of the wall, pressing their back as hard as they could into the smooth wood. It gave him a wide berth to leave the school and heartache to face at home where he'd cry himself to sleep again.**

**"Hey, I said wait!.... Naruto!" a boy screamed. The blond, recognizing his name, stopped moving. He turned around to see the most popular boy running after him. The male stopped a few feet from him and stopped to catch his breath. Naruto's mouth was hanging open as he watched Sasuke Uchiha pant.**

**"You nearly left me. You walk pretty fast." the male smirked a little. Naruto offered back a look that he hoped was a smile and not the nervous twitch he was feeling inside. **

**"Something you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke straightened and placed his hands behind his back before regarding Naruto again.**

**"I just want to be your friend! That is all!" Sasuke scratched the back of his head and a pink twinge came to his cheeks. **Something is not right about this... **an anceint voice in his mind spoke up. Naruto raised a brow and shook the thought away. He wasn't the one to see bad in people.**

**And that was his worse flaw.**

**The two boys were best of friends for three whole, blissful months. It wasn't a fairytale where everyone just got on their hands and knew and began to worship Naruto's shadow. However, they did stop giving him looks of disgust and stopped shrinking back when he entered a room last. **

**Sasuke and Naruto did a lot of things together. The blond got to see that the raven haired was just as lonely as he was. He wasn't perfect and had his flaws. He didn't mind that, when he was over, Naruto allowed him to have the bed and he slept in his comfy closet. That was one of the best things about having a friend... they didn't judge you.**

**Then one day... that all ended.**

**Sasuke, his friend! Sasuke came up to Naruto and stood in front of him for a moment. Naruto had tilted his head and was about to ask the problem when suddenly he was being punched in the face. The blond landed in the dirt, cheek bruised and his eyes tearing up.**

**"Why'd you do that?" Naruto sobbed, nursing his chekk. The Uchiha scowled down at him and scoffed. **

**"I was only pretending to be your friend! It was a double dare. Why would I ever like you? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FREAK AND MONSTER!!" Sasuke delievered one more kick then ran away. Naruto didn't show up to school for an entire week. He was ashamed at being so gullible. **Guess I was right... wasn't I kit? **the voice whispered.**

**((**Present**))**

The blonde's gaze returned to the silent redhead. Gaara was still sitting and everyone was still staring. It was like they were ready for a full down fight to break out and didn't want to miss it. Iruka hoped that didn't happen. Naruto's blue eyes stared into the turquoise ones. And he let out a loud gasp.

Gaara had the same eyes that Sasuke possessed. The color was different but Naruto could sense something else. They were so similar. It was a ... sadness.... cold and emptiness. It was the only thing that Naruto could think to describe it.

It was also something that he felt each time, over and over again. He had tried many times to escape it and he was progessing. But it kept coming back, each time... it hit him again and again and again. Each time it was in the heart and each time Naruto felt it with all his worth.

He knew that people that had been hit by this sadness way too many times were not good. They'd only hurt him too and drag him under the water. No.... he wasn't going to be hurt. Not by anyone.

"Never." Naruto stated before running out of the room and out of the school. Gaara blinked, shocked. He turned his head and saw Naruto running outside the window already. **Mmm, he's a fast one. We gonna kill him? I don't like Kyuubi much. **Shukaku spoke from within Gaara. The redhead shook his head and closed his eyes.

The redhead wanted the blond as a fried. Or at least pretend to be his friend. The boy was just like him, misunderstood. But he was... stronger. He tried to smile through his sadness. He had played numerous pranks and giggled through them even if he got in trouble. He wasn't consumed by the sadness that the redhead felt. The blonde basically wore his heart on his sleeve.

_I want to be able to do that.... _Gaara thought, his decision made. The small, sligthly chubby hands pushed the window open. He strapped on the gourd and balanced on the ledge. He turned his head to look at Iruka and the staring students. His eyes connected with Kankuro and Temari, both siblings nodding their head in consent.... not that he needed it.

"Good bye siblings. See you at home... goodbye sensei." Gaara grunted, pushing himself off the ledge. The boy fell a few feet before the ground was anywhere near close. Sand burst from his good and softened his landing. The redhead was disoreinted for a moment before he started to run after the blond demon vessel.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gaara shouted, reaching out.

Naruto didn't slow down and he didn't look back. He knew that the redhead was chasing him... but he didn't want him to do that. Even though a part of him needed the boy to reach him, prove that he really wanted Naruto as a friend and nothing less than that.

The redhead male narrowed his eyes and pushed himself to go faster. He pushed his chakra into his legs and spine, making his gourd lighter and his feet faster. Just when Gaara almost reached Naruto, someone in a black outfit with read clouds on the cloak, swooped down and snatched Naruto up.

The fox demon boy screamed at the top of his lungs. He scratched at his captor though his nails didn't penatrate the black cloak. Then he stretched his hands out for the still running for him. The pale male also reached out. The tips of their fingers grazed lightly and Gaara felt hope coming up... until the captor whirled around and quickly kicked out.

Brown sand erupted from his gourd and protected his body, but also blocked his sight of Naruto. Gaara fell as his over protective sand made him stop running and fall to avoid getting a face full of posionous snakes.

"Help!!" Naruto shrieked as the ninja carried him away. The sand demon male sat on the ground, stunned. His mouth hung open and he watched his friend get further and further away. Then suddenly they stopped. He could spot the ninja raise his hand and slap Naruto across the face.

"STOP!" Gaara jumped to his feet. **Fucking kill that bastard!!!! **Shukaku shouted, sending a ripple of pain to Gaara's mind and body. The redhead could finally agree with the demon as he growled and disappeared behind a swirl of sand. When he reappeared, he was close enough to see the kidnapper who still hadn't continue running.

He was beating Naruto in an attempt to make him stop his screaming. This only made Naruto cry more. Gaara ran closer to the man and grabbed his with sand. He raised his arms and the ninja was slammed into the ground five times until three bones were broken and blood crept into the sand. He bought the ninja close to his face.

"You hit HIM!" Gaara's teeth grew and one eye changed colors. The weird black and gold eye and the pretty aqua one looked very strange together. Naruto looked with awe and fear as Gaara bit the masked ninja, who screamed in pain.

The sand pinned the wounded ninja to the ground and Gaara straddled the bastard. His ears grew and a long spikey tail came from Gaara's bottom, wrapping around his leg or moving around. The pale fist came down harder and harder with ear blow. It didn't take Naruto long to realize that the more Gaara hated the ninja, the more he transformed.

Naruto's body was stiff and sore from the beating. And he was bloodied with a broken nose and bloody lip. His right eye was swollen shut but somehow he still made it to his feet. He was going to save Gaara no matter what. Isn't that what friends did?

"Gaara! Stop it!" he stumbled over to the redhead. Touching the small shoulder, Gaara instantly whirled around. The right side of the redhead's face had purple markings, his mouth dripped with bloody fangs, and the spiky tail was thrashing around. His ears were long and his nails were sharp. _He truly looks like a monster... a demon! _Naruto gasped.

Suddenly a hysterical laugh came from Gaara's mouth.

"You are going to run aren't you? I don't care, go ahead. Be like everyone else. Be the next one to call me monster, killer... demon!" Gaara's voice was deep and dark, making Naruto shiver. The blond swallowed his urge to run, scream, or vomit. He knew how the redhead felt. He had felt the same way for a long time.... then someone helped lift that darkness from him. And he'd do the same for Gaara, no matter what.

"Gaara.... you aren't any of those things!" Naruto stepped closer. Gaara's ears twitched before breaking off and becoming regular sand again. **Wow... Shukaku gives up easier than usual. **the voice said in Naruto's head, gaining no answer from his host.

"I'm not?" the dark voice disappeared.

"How can you be when your name is Gaara. You're Gaara, not Killer." Naruto smiled softly. The tail cracked and fell to the ground.

"Not monster or demon." Naruto assured, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder. The nails were back to their shortened length.

"Your name is Gaara... would you like a friend named Naruto?" the blond smiled brightly through his busted lip. Gaara's face was back to normal, though that damn eye stayed in its demon form. **He needs more reassurance young kit. **Naruto nodded his head and leaned forward.

"Let's be friends." the blond brushed his lips against Gaara's pale cheek and held his arms out for a hug. Finally Gaara's eyes were both beautiful. He smiled back and threw his body at the boy. They both tumbled to the ground, locked in a tight hug.

Suddenly they both passed out. The pain of this whole ordeal had cost them a lot. Later on Iruka and Kakashi came to find the sleeping boys and unconscious ninja. Naruto had healed up nicely and Kakashi was just glad that the fifth Hokage had found a seal that kept Shukaku at minumum control for Gaara to sleep four hours.

"Told you this would work!" Iruka smiled, nudging his lover. Kakashi raised a brow and crouched near the half dead ninja.

"You didn't plan all of this... did you?" Kakashi peered under the ninja's mask.

"Well... no... but the two now have a friend!" Iruka said defensively, gently cradling Naruto in his arms.

"Someone needs to get this lady then..." he looked at the purple haired woman. She was out cold and bleeding harshly. The shinobi sweatdropped... he had to be sure that Gaara's mentor taught him the lesson of control.

"Eventually." Iruka shrugged. Kakashi picked up the brown gourd and slung Gaara into his arms. The two males rushed the boys to the Konoha hospital where they shared a room. As best friends tend to do.

~THE END~

For each one of them!!!!!!!!!!!! Well not each one of them... but... you get my drift... Oh damn I forgot to put which each one of them get. An epilouge. What happened years... YEARS after this little fight. Hm... this isn't rated K+ is it? too much violence. Ah well.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue ^__^

**Gaara and Naruto: The two boys moved to Suna where Gaara became Kazekage, at the age of twelve. And ruled as a good leader. They were married once they turned eighteen. At twenty Gaara had triplets (lost the coin toss on who would be uke). They were named: Nikio, Shibi, and Temu. (Two girls and one boy)**

Gaara stared out the window from his Kazekage building. He had to admit that he was quite anxious. It was his kids first mission and somehow they had gotten a C mission. There was nothing that Gaara could do to change it, Kazekage or not. Then again... they were with their father and, luckily, their father. Gaara smiled slightly and turned his desk.

Almost automatically his eyes locked with a very recent picture of Naruto, himself, and the children. Chiyo had graced him with a herb that allowed him to bear children, as long as Shukaku didn't act like a douche... anyways. There were his triplets.

Temu had honey blond hair like Gaara's mother. His eyes were dark blue and he wore long black jeans with a tight black shirt. He moved with swiftly and could control weapons like Yashumaru once did. He was good natured and always smiled, just like Naruto.

Shibi had long red hair with blond hightlights. She had bright blue eyes and didn't smile as much. She thought of her movements before doing them and did a mean clone jutsu. Although she loved pranking, she didn't particularly liked people touching her. But she had this innocence surrounding her that made her the perfect liar.

Nikio had short blond hair and narrowed torquoise eyes. She had a mean additude though she put it the lowest possible, not wanting to anger either of her parents. She could manipulate sand, though hers wasn't that fast. She was the leader of the group though headstrong... actually the only reason her additude didn't get her banished from Suna was from Gaara.

_When will they be back? _Gaara bit his lip and continued to stare out. The sun was setting and they still were not back. They had been gone a week! They were supposed to be back three days ago! **Maybe they died in battle? **Shukaku suggested. Gaara tried not to turn green at the thought as he growled. _Shut up demon! _the redhead commanded. He could hear Shukaku laugh hysterically before it was silent again.

"Bad conversation with Shukaku again?" Naruto asked from his side. Gaara was in mid nod until he realized that Naruto was right there.

"Ah!" the blond shouted as he was tackled to the ground by his lover. The redhead hugged the orange claded chest as hard as he could-- which was pretty hard.

"Ew! Temu! Papa and Dad are having sex on the floor!" Shibi shouted loudly. Gaara picked up his head to see a sand covered twelve year old. Temu and Nikio stepped into the picture, raising an eyebrow.

"Papa, I told you no sex on-" the blond boy was cut off before all three kids were on the floor in the same glomp. Obviously their papa wasn't as weak as he appeared.

"I thought you guys were hurt or in trouble." the redhead whispered.

"We were only guiding a mercant...." Nikio scoffed. Gaara ignored the girl and continued to hug the life out of his kids, only warming more when Naruto joined. _We've come a long way from being lonely demons... _both adult ninjas thought.

-------

**Temari had stayed in Konoha as an ANBU gaurd for the Hokage. When she turned ninteen, Shikamaru proposed to her and they married that same week. At 23, she bore one girl named Milla. At 24 she had Taro, her son. **

**As mentioned Shikamaru married Temari and they had two kids. He also became adviser for the new Hokage and had his own team. They were called Team Nara and was one of the best teams. **

Temari leaned back in her chair, sipping tea. It was very late at night and she had just came back from a diffucult mission. Actually she was still covered in dirt and grime and only God knows what else. She didn't want to wake anyone and needed a time alone. She looked out the window, staring at the moon.

The blond finally knew why Gaara loved it so much. It was so calming and large.... though the one in Suna was much better. There were no large trees to block the view or building lights to soften the look on the stars. The woman sighed and stretched in the chair, reminding herself to clean it later.

"Mom?" a voice whispered. The woman turned around to see two sleepy looking kids at the hallways entrance. Either they had gotten a bit quieter or she was going deaf. She hadn't heard either one enter and they both had weapons in their hands. Though they looked disoreinted Milla had a death grip on a large kunai in her hands. Taro gripped the iron fan of doom just as hard.

"We thought that you were someone else..." the thirteen year old ran forward, dropping his fan. Milla didn't hesitate to show her affection either, crawling her fourteen year old body onto Temari's lap.

"Who could I have possibly be?" Temari asked, smiling at her children. She knew that they could smell the blood and dirt on her body... but they didn't care.

"You could have been an intruder." Shikamaru's tired voice yawned. Temari looked up and smiled warmly, leaning into her husbands warmth as he slid behind her. The ANBU felt sleep come to her and she nodded off in the warmth of her family.

**Somehow Sasuke had become the new Hokage. Tsunade decided that he was ready at twenty and allowed him the job. He never got to kill Itachi. Actually the man came to him and explained the entire story. There was a strange disappearance in Konoha Elders but no one worried about that.**

**Itachi and Sasuke devoloped a good relationship. The man left the Akatsuki with no hard feelings and Sasuke apologized to Naruto for treating him like that so long ago. After five long years of begging, he and Sakura got married. They had one child, Karin. Sakura became a doctor in the hospital and found the cures to a lot of cursed jutsu with the help of some friends. **

Sasuke looked up from his paperwork to see the redhead Kazekage in the doorway. The male slowly lifted to his feet and held out his hand. He saw Gaara tilt his head slightly before smirking slightly. Before Sasuke knew it, a large book had been thrown at his head. Just barely ducking it, he barely noticed that Gaara had caught his hand.

"Truce, Uchiha." the redhead murmured softly. Sasuke nodded and looked behind him to see Naruto, Sakura, and the children. The black haired male was proud that Karin decided to follow Sakura's footstep. It was just as good to be a medic than to be a fighter if you wanted to protect an entire village.

"So... what's your name?" Karin asked. She had large green eyes and hair blacker than black. She was kind and sweet, like her mother. She was talking to Gaara's blond kid, Temu. The male smiled largely, causing the teenager to blush heavily.

"I'm Temu! One day I'm going to be Kazekage!" the male exclaimed proudly. Sasuke raised a brow and turned to Naruto who shrugged. He hadn't known that his son wanted leadership either. Sasuke shook his head and smiled slightly. He was in peace at this moment nothing can ruin this....

"OW!" Sasuke shouted, falling ungracefully from his chair. He clutched his forehead from where he was just plucked. The black haired leader look up and growled at his smirking brother. The man wagged a finger and crouched to Sasuke's face.

"Foolish little brother! I told you about dozing on the job." Itachi chuckled, plucking his brother once again. Sasuke growled and slammed the pale hand sharply.

"I wasn't dozing idiot! I was at peace!" the boy snapped. Itachi straightened his clothes and stretched, his ANBU outfit showing nicely shaped muscles. He smirked at the sight of Gaara and Sakura's slight blush and refusal to look directly at him.

"It's okay Sakura and Gaara... don't be afraid to admire." the Uchiha joked. Instantly Sasuke was on his feet and Naruto was protecting his mate. "Now boys... don't be foolish."

"I'll kill you ITACHI!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted at the same time. Sasuke stripped from his kage outfit and slid into battle position. They both watched as Itachi smirked and leaned out the window.

"Bring it." the male said and jumped from the window. Sasuke was after him first, can't wait at the thought of beating his brother in their friendly spar. _Life is gooood. _he thought.

**Kiba and Ukon had gotten married the second they turned eighteen. They left for Suna and became ANBU gaurds. They fought side by side, laughing in Death's face pleanty of times. Akamaru had found a girl dog and had many puppies. **

Kiba's heart raced as he looked around. The halls were empty of life though there were at least twenty dead bodies surrounding him. Ukon was supposed to be with him right now but he wasn't. The gray haired male had ran down the hallways to see if the captive was in one of the many rooms. _Shit he's supposed to be back by now! _Kiba thought.

"Come on Akamaru." the brunette stated to his human shaped dog. Akamaru gave a bark in Kiba's form and followed silently behind the ninja. The brunette went slowly down the halls, cutting down anyone that rushed at him too fast. Finally he opened one door to see Ukon cradling the head of someone. The face was covered but Kiba could see Ukon's tears from where he stood.

This was the first time Kiba ever seen his lover cried... ever. He had never even seen glistening tears that stated crying. But there he was... crying his eyes out. Kiba crept forward to see who the person was. And it was...

"Sakon?" Kiba whispered. The brunette felt tears rushing to his eyes and fall down his cheeks. Ukon didn't look up from his twin brother's beaten body. Everything was hurting. He didn't know why this happened to his brother. _Where the fuck was Kimimaro when this was happening?! _Ukon shouted mentally. He jumped when he felt his brother let out a shaky breath along his stomach.

"Thirst..." the twin whispered. Kiba and Ukon nearly danced for joy. This had to be one of the happiest days in both their lives.

Five days later, Kiba and Ukon were laying in bed. They had both got down playing some... games. Yeah and were exhausted. As they laid in the darkness, catching their breath, Kiba's mind wandered to unwanted places.

"Hey Ukon?" Kiba asked, shifting to his side.

"Yeah?" the male asked, his breath washing over Kiba's senses and filling his with lust again.

"Do you ever want kids?" the male asked as he straddled Ukon once again. The gray haired youth grinned and shook his head wildly. Why want kids when he already had the perfect life? _Drama and all_. Sakon and Kiba thought at the same time.

**Kankuro and Ruy never got married but they did live together. The two became shinobis and had their own toy shop in Konoha. They sold various shapes of puppets, all without weapons, and toy swords that extended. They adopted a blue haired boy from the streets. **

"Arati! Get down here." Kankuro shouted from his workshop. Ruy, who was sleeping on the wooden desk, jumped from the brunette's sudden shout. Kankuro ignored the green eyed glare that he was receiving and turned to the boy that had entered the light room.

"Yes dad?" Arati asked, pulling at his loose clothing. He was a nervous boy. He was always afraid that Kankuro and Ruy would one day get tired with him and throw him out. That wasn't his ideal dream and prayed that it would never happened.

"Think fast." Ruy suddenly said, snatching something from Kankuro. Arati's hands opened automatically to catch the thrown object. It was a puppet holding a sword that extended... only this was a battle puppet. Both Kankuro and Ruy could tell that Arati was good with his chakra strands even with the little pratice he had.

"... I don't know what to say..." the boy whispered, tears feeling his eyes. Kankuro rolled his eyes. Boy did this kid tear up easily. He held out his arms so that they could have a family, group hug. _This has to be the perfect life... _all three thought in that tiny woodshop room.

**Ino ran her father's flower shop and sometimes worked at the hospital with Sakura. Chouji became a shinobi and opened his own resturant. He was a great cook and with Ino's help he made healthy food on his list of foods. She could never convince him to diet but he did eat a bit better. The two had five children that all went into the same team and became the Deadly Five, always working together.**

Ino laid back against Chouji. He was great with the cuddling and the sex wasn't half bad either. The two of them gazed up at the stars, feeling really peaceful. The blond female couldn't help but think of her children though she had just kissed each of them good night.

"Thinking of the deadly five?" Chouji asked, using a highly popular name for their children. They were all different ages but they worked together to get through everything. They were loyal to each other and their village. But they were too loyal sometimes. Their judgement may become clouded one day.

"Yes I am... they are just so in tuned with each other... sometimes I worry." Ino stated, sitting up. She couldn't look at the stars when thinking that one day they would slip up and get themselves killed. Chouji smiled and knew a quick way of changing the subject. He sat up and placed his hands on either side of Ino's waist. Then he quickly rained her neck with kisses.

"Let's make another troublemaker..." he suggest in his ear. Not to his complete suprise, a sudden fist was connected to his head. Ino was standing up while Chouji tried to get his head from the ground. He stared up at the glaring female.

"As if! Our hands are full and fine without another one!" Ino shouted, making Chouji laugh despite himself. God, he loved Ino and everything about the scary woman.

**Hinata waited until she and Shino were twenty for her to agree to marry her love. They had three children that all had the gentle fist and Byuakugan. She named them; Haku (she and Haku were great friends), Sunny, and Zeniba. (Two girls and one boy). Hinata became a ninja doctor, working with Sakura. Shino got his own team. His was running next to Team Nara as being best.**

**Neji became the head of the Hyuuga house. Him and TenTen were married and produced two strong, powerful kids. Lin and Yubaba, two girls.**

Neji looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time before nodding his approvement. He had to look perfect for this. This was going to be the first Christmas that Hinata and her family spent with Neji and TenTen. He was actually excited about this. He hadn't seen Hinata so long...

"Neji! Stop looking in the mirror! I don't even spend as much time as you do!" TenTen shouted. Neji had to quickly duck down to avoid having a kunai in the back of his head. He turned and glared at his wife who was totall uneffected. It seemed that the Hyuuga glare didn't work as much as it was supposed to.

The brunette's gaze softened as he spotted TenTen's rounded belly. She was pregnant with another baby, this time boy. And Neji couldn't be happier. Of course TenTen wasn't so sad either. She loved children and it seem that they all knew how to handle a weapon.

"Auntie HINATA!!!" two girl voices shouted. There was a thud that indicated that Hinata had been tackled to the ground. But the soft laugh surely wasn't Shino. Neji and TenTen went to the door to see Hinata and her husband. Her children were also with her and... an expecting Haku?

"I'll explain later... but for now let's have some fun." Hinata smiled. Zeniba, Haku (her son), and Sunny were already in the room. They played and tackled and sparred all day long. _This had to be what Heaven felt like... _Hinata thought as she kissed the love of her life for the fifth time.

**Haku and Lee didn't get married at all. Haku got pregnant and, before he could tell Lee, Lee was sent on an extensive mission. Haku gave birth to twins named Hinata and Kamajii. When Lee didn't come back in two months of Haku's unique pregnancy, the male moved in with Shino and Hinata.**

Haku looked up and down the hallway. It was dark and he was sorta lost in the Hyuuga mansion. All he wanted was some cookies shaped like bunnies! Who knew that he'd get confused in this large place. The male sighed and went down another hallway.

To his everlasting surprise he was right at the kitchen. _Finally! _the pregnant boy thought as he went in the kitchen. He had Hinata make him some cookies just in case he had gotten hungry. With a devious smile, the young male made his way to the couch and sat eating his cookies in the dark.

_I wonder how Lee would have taken the pregancy... _Haku thought as he suddnely felt tired. He sat the plate on the floor besides the couch and fell asleep, too tired to move. Later that night, Haku had no idea what the Hell woke him up. But he had a feeling that someone was watching him. Quickly the male ninja opened his eyes and immediately made out a large figure in the shadow.

"Ah!" Haku shouted and kicked out with all with worth. His foot connected with the private areas of the male attacker, causing him to cry out in pain and double over. Haku's shout had attracted the attention of Hinata, Neji, and Shino. TenTen was still asleep. Neji flipped on the light and raised a brow at the sight of a doubled over Lee.

The green outfit was ripped in different places and Lee seemed to be in major pain at the moment. Haku blushed five colors of red as he tried to apologize to his lover.

"No! It's okay. I was attack and captured during my mission and when I escaped I couldn't wait to see my ball of youth and...." Lee's eyes widened twice as much and his mouth fell open as he saw the round belly of his lover. He knew immediately that Haku was pregnant with his children and pride was welling up inside of him. Neji, Hinata, and Shino silently left, not wanting to hear a speech so late at night.

"Oh the joy that I am in!" Lee cried out, hugging Haku tight to his body. The black haired boy grinned and pressed his head to Lee's chest. He listened to the rumble of Lee's powerful voice rock him to sleep. This was the perfect ending for him... truly.

**And you all know that Iruka and Kakashi lived happily ever after!!!!!!!!!!**

"Kakashi get your hands out of there! I have to plan out my lessons!"

~The END~

hope yall enjoyed it. i worked hard. some names came from Spirited Away. Ruy isn't OC.... he was the blue haired boy that fought Kankuro when the Sand sibs were going to save Matsuri.

I'm open for request and I'm done fixing this damned story....

i'm tired.... hm... i did a happily ever after for each character... o... m... g.... *dies* X.X

THE END~

hope you enjoyed it ^__^ some of those names came from this movie called Spirited Away! And some I made up! Sorry if the whole Haku and Lee thing was harsh.

i'm open for any requests


End file.
